


i am hers (and she is mine)

by scientificapricot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3b canon divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Injured Killian, listen I was desperate for a tlk when this season was airing, teen rating bc of character in peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scientificapricot/pseuds/scientificapricot
Summary: Killian sacrificed himself to protect Henry from Zelena. Emma is by his side after he falls.





	i am hers (and she is mine)

A terrible, wet cough shook his body. Suddenly, he became aware of the pressure on his side, on his wound. Then he saw _her_.

Emma.

His beautiful, stubborn Emma.

Killian used what little strength he had to lift his hooked arm and brushed the metal appendage against her hands to catch her attention. She jumped slightly, fearful features finally leaving his injury and meeting his. He knew it was one of those moments, when she was faced with the frightening decision of fight or flight.

But he also knew _her_. She wouldn’t flee. Not this time.

He had to smile a little at her obstinance.

“It’s no use, Swan,” he murmured, his next words interrupted by yet another bout of coughing. “Save your strength.”

“I’m not- I can’t- I can’t just sit here while you’re _dying_ ,” she said fiercely, eyes glistening with emotion: anger, despair, frustration, concern. Love. 

“There’s really nothing else you can do, love. Even the savior has limits.” He let his head fall back as a numbness started to seep into his body, dulling the pain.

When he next opened his eyes ( _when had they even fallen closed?)_ , he saw her steeling herself, brows drawn and mouth set in determination as she focused on his wound, trying to channel her magic, trying to heal him. _Oh Swan_. _It isn’t as simple as that._

“Emma”. With her walls completely eradicated now, her desperation was clear. He grimaced. Being the source of her pain hurt more than the gaping hole in his side. “Sweetheart, it’s okay.” He covered one of her warm, slightly shaking hands with his own, giving it a weak squeeze. It was becoming harder and harder to stay awake. 

She gave a choked sob that sounded almost like a laugh as tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. _His brave lass_. Emma shifted her position so she could pull him into her lap, wrapping her arms around him. He had a flickering desire to make some quip or innuendo about the situation, but lacked the energy. He sighed, reveling in the feeling of her fingers gently stroking his hair. 

“God, why are you the one comforting me?” she asked, voice breaking and a tear finally escaping.

_Did you think that this would stop me?_

His hand followed hers to where it now rested on his cheek, silently voicing his thoughts.

“It’s cursed,” he said quietly. “Not even you could fix it.” 

More tears spilled out as she looked at him helplessly.

“Besides, this is enough.”

She shook her head. “Why? Why would you do that?”

His answering chuckle turned into more coughs. “Some things are worth dying for.” He forced himself to look into her emerald eyes one last time, hoping she would forgive him someday for the pain he was causing her. It hadn’t just been about saving her son. He’d been thinking of her as well. He was always thinking of her. Killian needed to make sure she knew that. 

“Not a day went by that I didn’t think of you,” he whispered, his mouth turning up at the corners, squeezing her hand with the last of his strength before letting his arm fall. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

The last thing he heard was his name on her lips.

The last thing he felt was those lips pressed to his. 

But wait, it wasn’t the last. A pulse of warm magic passed through him, and he heard her gasp of surprise, saw the white light through his eyelids. 

After a moment, he found he could breathe again. 

Another moment, and he opened his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was the golden curtain if her hair. The next was her fearful yet hopeful face. 

Emma. His future.   


**Author's Note:**

> Recently found this drabble on a scrap of paper in my room. Wrote it during 3b. Clearly had some angst to get out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
